


Take a Breath, I'm Still Here

by thoughtsaboutshows



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fear of love, Light Smut, Mutual Pining, Yule fic, finally talking about Feelings, i don't really know if it should be M or E so i'm sticking with M, its at the end, nick and sabrina can't keep their hands off each other, nick and sabrina knock some sense into ambrose and prudence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows
Summary: In the days after the Void nearly ripped Sabrina from her family, they decide to celebrate a late Yule.  Nick and Sabrina can't stop touching each other and Prudence and Ambrose finally talk.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Take a Breath, I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the holidays are long over but we just got dumped with snow so I've decided it's fine. 
> 
> This is a double prompt turned one-shot that involves both Nabrina and Pambrose because we were robbed of a Prudence/Ambrose reunion in Part 4. I really love their relationship.
> 
> The end of this fic is slightly Nabrina Smutty so if that's not your thing stop reading after the break when Prudence and Ambrose go upstairs. All you need to know is that Sabrina and Nick...connect. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

**Take a Breath, I’m Still Here.**

_85\. “I love you so much it terrifies me.”_

_4\. “I want to fall asleep with you.”_

Breathing deeply was never something that the Spellmans, or anyone in the Order of Hecate really, had thought they would be able to do. It always seemed they went from crisis to crisis and as soon as they’d foiled one plan to end the world, another stood up in its place. This time felt different though. The dread that hung over the town of Greendale like a hazy cloud had begun to disappear like the void itself. Lucifer was seemingly no longer a problem either and a well-earned break from saving the world was long overdue. 

There was no better way the Coven could think to take a breath than to celebrate a belated Yule. The actual Winter Solstice had been tainted with near sacrifices, almost last kisses and a terror to end it all. The Coven would smile a little brighter this year, taking time to thank Hecate that they had all made it out. Sabrina had come close, her last breath was nearly let out lying on that stone altar, but she too had pulled through. 

Sabrina had sent Nick into the void knowing their rushed goodbye beforehand would likely be the last time he saw her alive. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t bear it if he was by her side as she died. She had barely held herself together when he’d absorbed the Dark Lord and like her own to him, his devotion to her was true. She didn’t want her closing eyes and gasping, covered in blood to be the last memory he had of her. Sabrina wanted him to remember her in the pink light of the morning when she unbuckled his belt and pulled him into her bed for the first time. Or perhaps on stage in a hellish glow with her metallic blue eyeshadow that brushed across her eyelids when they crushed the Battle of the Bands, gazes promising each other a good time when they returned home. 

Thankfully they’d have centuries of memories to create, their mission a success and Sabrina narrowly escaping death yet again. Sabrina had recovered quickly and when she was energized enough to make it down the stairs, the Aunties planned the proper Yule, even if it was a few days late. They were all excited to relax, drink some mulled wine, and pray that the next year will be less eventful than the last. 

Sabrina took her own deep breath as the morning poked through her rose window. The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg drifted through the house and the familiarity of it took Sabrina by the hand and guided her slowly to awake from her slumber. When she started to come to, she felt the heavy weight of an arm wrapped around her waist, legs intertwined with hers, and hot puffs of steady breath against the back of her neck. It was these things, Hilda’s Holiday French Toast and the warlock she loved up close behind her, that reminded her she was alive. She snuggled in closer to him and nearly let his sigh of contentment lull her back to sleep. She wanted to sit in the moment for a bit. Because if it was all just a dream, she wanted to soak up all she could and savor the sweetness like pancakes doused in syrup. 

Sabrina thought it would be harder to fall back into a normal routine once all the dust had settled. But once the Terrors were defeated and Lucifer was officially no longer a threat, Sabrina wanted nothing more to be bored. As long as that bored included days and nights with Nick, dinners with her family, and continuing to rule Baxter High with Roz. That normalcy felt especially nice as Nick started to wake up too and pulled her even closer. He greeted her the same way he had done every morning since staying in her bed, with a kiss wherever his lips could land. She spun in his arms to face him and chased his lips with hers, unsatisfied with not kissing him there. 

“Morning.” Sabrina mumbled against them and smiled as he sighed into her mouth.

“Morning, babe.” Nick responded as his hand moved to brush the hair out of her eyes. His fingers trailed from the necklace he gave her down to her collarbone and chest to graze the scar that was etched across her skin. The jagged line hadn’t quite healed, the level of power the void held had prevented even Hilda’s best salves from ridding it entirely. It was a reminder of what had nearly happened and Nick’s brow furrowed at the memory of nearly losing her. 

He almost allowed himself to sink into those desperate thoughts, those desperate questions of what the heaven his life would look like if Sabrina were no longer in it. Sabrina caught his hand and brought it up to her lips, noticing the change in him and wanting to stop the trail of worry before it got too out of hand. Today they were celebrating Yule. _And they were alive._ They had so much to be thankful for. She kissed his lips too, hoping to erase the frown that was starting to take hold of his face, as she moved to lay on top of him. His hands went instinctively to her waist and his warm thumbs slipped under her red silk camisole, leaving her skin peppered with heat. 

“Bright Solstice, Nick.” She told him as she connected their lips again. Nick’s frown turned into a smile as she kissed him deeply. It was impossible not to smile and kiss her back when she was straddling him like this. After a few moments they both needed to catch their breaths so they broke apart, though Sabrina didn’t leave her place atop his waist. Sabrina’s stomach growled, causing them both to giggle. It made them realize the hunger in their stomachs for Hilda’s breakfast was a little stronger than the hunger in their kisses.

“Merry Christmas, Spellman.” Nick whispered as he sat up to her level. He was hungry but he still closed his eyes and clung to her desperately. She nearly undressed him right then and there as his lips brushed her neck, both willing to put food off a little longer. She had just rocked her hips against his when Ambrose burst through the door at that moment to announce that breakfast was ready.

Sabrina froze, but it was the cackling coming from the door that caused her to roll off of Nick and chuck a pillow at the source of the noise.

“Get out, Ambrose!” Sabrina yelled and smacked Nick in the chest when she heard him snickering. He rubbed the place where she hit him, but didn’t drop his smirk.

“I was supposed to tell you that breakfast is ready, but I can see you’re already getting your fill.”

“I swear to Hecate, Ambrose, I will kill you.” Sabrina retorted as she crossed her arms. Her threats did nothing, however, as Ambrose leaned in the frame of her door, content to go nowhere and watch his cousin squirm. 

“You know, I thought there was something different about you before you nearly merged.” Ambrose held up a finger and pointed at her. “And considering you spent nearly _six_ hours up here with Nicholas, I really should have known.” 

Sabrina swore her whole body began to blush as she geared up to throw something else at him. Perhaps something harder. Like a book. Nick placed a hand on the small of her back but she was so amped up with anger, embarrassment, and frustration and her lack of release before Ambrose interrupted that she nearly jumped four feet in the air. 

“Really, cousin, I’m proud of you.” Nick began to rub circles on Sabrina’s back, biting his lip to suppress laughing again. She was biting hers too, to contain her racing heart sped up by his movements. “And it didn’t take you two long to get back together.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sabrina retorted. Nick didn’t have to see Sabrina’s face to know that his girlfriend had one eyebrow raised and a wicked look on her face. He knew exactly what was coming. “What about you and Prudence?” 

“Prudence and I are not up for discussion.” Ambrose’s face darkened, likely trying not to get his hopes up at the slow reconciliation the two had been making over the last few days. Ambrose had all but carried her out of the void and they had remained close to each other’s side since then. But what it all meant was up in the air. 

“Ambrose, we’ll be down in a few.” Nick interjected, sensing if he didn’t it might be a bloodbath. 

“Fine. But if you’re not down in five minutes I’m telling the Aunties _exactly_ what you’re doing.” He tapped the frame of the door once before turning around, Salem bounding after him. Ambrose picked him up and winked before finally heading downstairs. 

When he was gone Sabrina groaned and threw herself onto the bed, lying on her back and covering her face with her hands. Nick chuckled and turned on his side to gaze down at her. He began to drift a finger up and down her arm in a comforting manner, but it tickled her skin with desire and quickened her breath. 

“Nick, if you don’t stop we’ll start something we can’t finish in five minutes.” Nick ceased his movements and smiled at her. “And I am not ready for Hidla to know what we’re doing.” 

“I’m in your bed, Sabrina, I think they know what we’re doing.” 

“That doesn’t mean she needs a detailed report.” Sabrina poked her eyes from behind her fingers and smirked at Nick. “With Ambrose as a reference.”

“Are you ever gonna let me live the attic orgy down?” Nick cocked an eyebrow at her remembering her stunned expression when he invited her to join. He was happy it was just the two of them now and they were finding themselves so ridiculously in love. 

“Not when you were so cute and blushy in your boxers.” Sabrina shook her head in response, nose crinkled and the tip of her tongue sticking out of her teeth as she held back a smile, he had to kiss her again. 

“Cute huh?” He teased her as he rolled her on her back so he was on top now and leaned down to capture her lips with his. When his hand ventured under her shirt and touched her abdomen her stomach growled for a second time. Laughing into her lips, he pulled away and then pecked them one last time before rolling off of her and off the bed. “Let’s get you fed, Spellman.” He said, tapping her hip once before searching around the room for his clothes. He knows he’s welcome at the breakfast table, but eating in his boxers might be pushing it. 

“You’re gonna love Hilda’s Holiday French Toast.” Sabrina responded as she begrudgingly got out of bed too. 

“More than I love you?” Nick cocked his head to the side as Sabrina slipped on her slippers. 

“You just might.” Sabrina pressed her lips together as she giggled and reached up to brush down his curls, just now realizing that their morning makeouts had left some wild and unruly.

“Never.” Nick winked and kissed her quickly, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her down the stairs. He wanted to save Sabrina any more embarrassment her cousin might cause. But really, he wanted that French toast. 

-

The Tree that Ambrose picked up from the grocery store parking lot was decked out with centuries old ornaments and lights powered by magic. After breakfast Sabrina and Nick spent the day decorating every inch of the Mortuary with tinsel and garland and the mortal trinkets she’d collected over the years. Nick found it all fascinating and wildly entertaining at the way Zelda grumbled at the antique Santas Sabrina placed throughout. Apparently mortals did believe in magic, magic that came in a package of an overweight old man who delivered presents and ate cookies. 

He’d stolen her away a time or two, pressing her against the walls of the Mortuary’s hidden nooks and exploring her lips and neck. Sabrina would tease him, tell him about this painting or that centuries old chest. Her words didn’t make it far though, giggling mixing with sighs each time her mouth became too busy with Nick’s. Their absence didn’t go unnoticed or uncommented. Nick was sure Ambrose would have a hole burned in his sweater by the end of the day with all the hexing Sabrina was using in defense.

Hilda was fretting around the kitchen all day to prepare the feast they’d serve the whole Coven. They didn’t usually have such a big Yule, in previous years it’d be just the family sipping wine and listening to Ambrose read a Christmas Carol. The year before had been particularly exciting with Theo nearly dying and Gryla’s Yule Lads running a muck. This year would be hopefully exciting of a different kind, halls decked with joy and not crisis, and all the more celebratory with the survival of everyone.

Everyone arrived at different times, with Prudence and Agatha showing up first, and Ambrose whisking the former away to a private corner. She brushed him off, but they still stood close, trying but failing to hide it when Ambrose pressed a kiss to her chin. Sabrina observed them turned towards another and noticed the way they would catch each other’s eye when someone made a joke or told a lively story. It seemed they enjoyed the other’s reaction, sharing in the joyful moment, rather than the actual tale itself. 

Prudence was over at the dessert table, picking out an assortment of cookies and cakes to put on her plate. She was relishing in Hilda’s cooking and the settled feeling of peace she wasn’t used to. Sabrina’s mind was a wild one, usually boarded up and protected from Prudence’s gifts. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel the girl coming up behind her, sneakiness never one of her many talents.

“Hey, Prudence.” Sabrina said as she grabbed a candied pecan and tossed it in her mouth. “Bright Solstice.”

“Bright Solstice to you as well, Sabrina.” Prudence nodded. 

“I’m glad you and Agatha came.” Sabrina told her as she grabbed more pecans. 

“We’ll never pass up your Aunt’s cooking.” Prudence quipped and tilted her head to the side. 

“Hers is the best.” Sabrina agreed a little awkwardly and Prudence sensed Sabrina wanted something, though she seemed a little hesitant to speak. 

“Did you want to say something to me or did you just come over here for small talk?” Prudence teased her and Sabrina pushed out a nervous laugh, but the older girl was smiling back though in a non-menacing way. It was a stark change to the way the two had interacted a little over a year ago back when Prudence harrowed her. They might now even dare to call themselves friends. Which is why Sabrina felt a conversation was necessary and one she didn’t want to avoid anymore. 

“Prudence?” She raised her brows at Sabrina in encouragement to keep going. “I’m sorry I sent you to the void.”

Prudence’s face softened at the genuineness found in Sabrina’s voice and etched across her face. Sabrina’s moods were always readable and painted firmly in her features. It reminded her of the sheer terror when things were disappearing on her birthday and the shock after zapping away Roz. 

“In your defense I did come at you with a sword.” Prudence shrugged but smiled, sensing Sabrina needed her to be okay with what happened. And she was, no apologies or forgiveness were necessary. Besides she’d come back in the end and Sabrina had saved everyone. Again. Prudence's smile turned into a smirk then. “And I started sleeping with your ex-boyfriend.” Prudence added off-handedly and Sabrina slightly cringed. It was still a little weird to think about the two of them together, but she supposed it was fine. Prudence had been there for Nick and that was all that mattered. Sabrina had dated too after all, but the two of them sitting close at Hilda’s wedding wasn’t her favorite thing that had happened in the aftermath of Hell. “I suppose we’re even.”

“Always right there to remind me” Sabrina tried to laugh but Prudence’s raised eyebrows informed her she saw right through it. Sabrina grew serious again, brushing off the awkwardness. “I should thank you for that though. Really, you helped him when I couldn’t. Thank you.”

“I don’t know that I helped him. I just kept him occupied until the two of you could figure out your shit.” Prudence busied herself with picking at her plate of cookies and taking a bite out of one. She wasn’t used to praise or thanks and while she and Sabrina were friends, affection was still a strange phenomenon to her. The thought of it made her gaze dart to Ambrose once, noticing the ache in her heart, before looking back at Sabrina and hoping she didn’t see it. 

“I think you did. He had a lot to work through and he may not have talked about it with you but you were there. He needed someone to lean on that wouldn’t let him drown. I’m glad that person was you.” 

Prudence tilted her head and smiled again before placing her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. Sabrina didn’t cringe or shrink away from the friendly touch. Instead she just smiled back.

“You have each other now. Though I suppose without vengeful Lords or cosmic terrors you both might get bored.”

“I’m sure I’ll find something to get us in trouble.” Prudence had to agree with that. If one thing was certain it was that Sabrina Spellman liked to keep the coven busy. Prudence’s eyes darted back over to Ambrose for a moment who was chatting with Nick. Sabrina was looking that way too, gazing dreamily at her boyfriend. But all Prudence could think about was travels to New Orleans and Ambrose’s strong form, and how he was one of the few she’d ever let take the lead with her. 

“You gonna go talk to him?” _Shit._ Sabrina’s questioning smirk interrupted her racing memories and her eyes widened for but a moment, realizing she’d been caught staring. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Prudence tried to explain, setting her stony glare on Sabrina and warning her not to call her out. But Sabrina wasn’t afraid of anything anymore. Sabrina had faced down death more than once, only narrowly escaping it this time around. Sabrina Spellman was not afraid to push Prudence’s buttons.

“Ambrose. You’re at his side and then you’re not. It’s okay to want to be with someone, Prudence.” Prudence’s glare darkened with another warning that Sabrina chose to ignore. “If I’ve learned one thing in this last year is that you should be with the people you love. Nick and I have lost each other too many times, almost for good, to be anything but together.”

“There you go again talking about love.” Prudence rolled her eyes though she was certain a blush creeped to her cheeks. 

She had only loved two people in her life, her sisters. And one of those people had been taken from her. But the more time she had spent around the Spellman family, and around the sole male Spellman in particular, she came to realize that her heart might expand and let another in. If she’d just let him. But she certainly wasn’t going to tell Sabrina Spellman her mind was changing.

Prudence had clung to Ambrose when he’d returned her from the Void, gripping the broad shoulders that used to wrap her up and hold her tight. He’d clung to her as well in those minutes when it had looked like Sabrina was going to die. She’d rubbed his back, unfamiliar with offering comfort but finding it came natural with him. He’d hardly moved, staring down his cousin on the table in shock with silent tears falling down his face. She only hoped the circles she drew on his skin distracted him enough from the wailing of his aunts and Nick’s desperate begging for Sabrina to open her eyes. She did, thank Hecate, and Prudence was grateful that they hadn’t lost her. That _Ambrose_ hadn’t lost her. It was a strange feeling, to care so much about the feelings of another. And she grappled with it even now as she stood next to Sabrina and remembered the way Ambrose’s body shook with relief when her brown eyes opened and she croaked out that she was okay. 

Ambrose had run to her side, the first one to scoop her into their arms. He eventually relinquished his cousin over to Nick, allowing them to relish in the breath in her lungs and he staggered back to Prudence. She was there, palm open for his hand, and since then he’d held it when she let him. They’d leaned on each other these last few days but Prudence didn’t dare admit to herself why. She’d seen what loving a Spellman had done to Nicholas, how he’d sacrificed himself and nearly wrecked himself with grief over the possibility of losing Sabrina. She wasn’t sure she wanted that, that desperation over another. That feeling that your heart could beat for someone else. Her own was strong to the onlooker, but she knew better that it had taken a beating. She didn’t think it could take anymore. 

But then she thought of the emptiness of the void. Of how that bruised heart had felt something deep in itself when Ambrose’s head of curly hair popped out among the nothingness. He’d gone straight to her, his darting eyes not resting until he found her. He’d ushered out the others, ensured no miner was left behind, but he was glued to her. And Prudence thought about his gentle hand in hers, and that he might hold her heart with that same gentleness. Bruised and all.

“I’m just saying you could trust him.” Sabrina said, taking one more handful of candied pecans and shrugging her shoulders. “If you want to.”

She did want to, she realized. But Prudence, the girl who would willingly be the Queen of the Feast, the girl who had stood up to Avenging Angels and had finally defeated Blackwood, was afraid to.

-

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Nick commented as she leaned against the wall, sipping on a hot chocolate. When Ambrose gave him a quizzical look, he’d nodded his head in the direction of the dessert table. “Our girlfriends.” 

“Prudence isn’t my girlfriend.” Ambrose tried to hide behind a snort. But Nick paid attention and had learned enough about the inner workings of love to know that there was an air of disappointment to Ambrose’s laughter.

“Maybe not officially. But come on man, you can’t tell me you guys aren’t there. You’ve barely been apart since the Void.

“We’re apart right now.” Ambrose quipped, trying to joke again, and Nick rolled his eyes. It seemed stubbornness was a Spellman trait.

“Really what’s going on there?” Ambrose sighed and Nick raised his eyebrows. “I think by now we can consider ourselves friends. You can trust me. It could be good to talk about.”

“Good to talk about?” Ambrose let his head fall back as he laughed and shook his head. He placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “You’ve been spending too much time with my cousin, mate.”

Nick sighed deeply and gave Ambrose a _you’re kidding right_ sort of look and raised his eyebrows further. Ambrose pressed his lips together, realizing he wasn’t getting out of this. It seemed an acknowledgement of feelings wasn’t the only thing Nick had learned from Sabrina. He had gotten her pushiness, her ability to dig her heels in and make her presence known. Ambrose could see Nick wasn’t going to give up. 

“We’re taking things slow.” Ambrose finally said with a shrug. He played with the rim of his bourbon glass and kept his eyes down.

“Slow? Pru doesn’t do slow.” Nick pointed out and took another sip of his hot chocolate. He’d been staying away from alcohol, but couldn’t deny the amber liquid in Ambrose’s glass looked nice. 

“And moving fast has gotten us nowhere in the past.” Ambrose chucked again, remembering the ups and down of his relationship with Prudence. “We went from strangers to lovers to enemies to lovers to enemies to...whatever we are now.”

“Sounds like me and your cousin.” Nick joked, thinking about his own roller coaster journey with Sabrina. They’d both made mistakes, hurt the other and themselves for the other, and it was a damn miracle they were both still alive and breathing. 

“You’ve been through a lot, but you made it in the end. You’re clearly not ‘whatever you are now’ either, if the sounds coming from her bedroom are to be interpreted correctly.” 

“Hey now, we’re not that loud.” Nick chuckled but slightly blushed, even though he didn’t really give a damn who heard him making love to Sabrina, as long as she was satisfied. 

“I’m talking about all the _I love you’s_ you think no one can hear.” Ambrose gave him a shit-eating grin before taking a sip of his drink and placing hand on Nick’s shoulder again. “And let’s be honest here, Nicholas, were you ever friends?” Nick laughed. “I mean you saw her face when you asked her to join the orgie, or go to her room _just the two of you_. She was considering it. You weren’t even dating back then.” 

“You know that’s the second Spellman that’s mentioned that attic night to me just today.” Nick shook his head, shaking out the fantasy of what could have been had she taken him up on his offer. 

“It was a memorable night.” Ambrose smirked. “Yet I like how things turned out better.”

“I mean I agree.” Nick smiled to himself, grateful for the millionth time that he had gotten to wake up with Sabrina in his arms that morning. “But you do? With you and Prudence in no man’s land?” 

“She’ll come around...I hope.”  
“She will.” Nick was sure as he assured his friend, sending him a look of promise and encouragement to just hold on a little longer. “She just needs to feel like the ground won’t open up and swallow her whole. And that you’ll be there to help her if it does.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ambrose confirmed with absolute sincerity. He didn’t stray from a joking tone or a cheeky comment often. But Nick could tell his oldest friend was in good hands and that Ambrose had no intention of letting Prudence go nor did he plan on allowing her to go stray too far either. 

Nick eyed his girlfriend and Prudence again, and took note of about the tenth time Sabrina had grabbed a handful of pecans. She must have been in the middle of a powerful statement because she coughed on one, nearly having to spit it out. She caught his eye and looked embarrassed, feeling her choking was very unattractive but he just winked at her. Everything about her, even picking pecans from between her teeth absolutely took his breath away. It reminded him that she was here, it wasn’t a dream. She was alive. 

He took his leave from Ambrose then, unable to stay away from Sabrina when her cheeks flushed. With a polite nod to Prudence he pulled her away and kissed her lips as soon as he had her in a quiet hallway. She tasted like sugar and cinnamon and she could feel him smiling against her lips, but the smile disappeared into something darker when she deepened the kiss, rolling her tongue against his when he gasped. It was nearly five minutes before she finally pulled away, already feeling herself get revved up and the pressure she felt down below as she pressed up against him told her he was getting there too. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to press him further against the wall and have her way with him, but they had a party to attend and she didn’t think she could take more of Ambrose’s teasing.

“Mmm.” She let out when he finally opened his eyes. They were warm and inviting and she didn’t hesitate to peck his lips again. “What was that about?”

“I just love you.” Nick leaned his head back against the wall and she thought he just looked delicious on it. His hair was messed up and it was then she noticed she had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt at some point. 

“I love you too.” She kissed him again, and he pulled her closer. He was the one who deepened the kiss this time, letting one hand tug at her hair and the other slip underneath her blouse to draw circles on her abdomen. When he bit down on her lip it sent a shockwave through her and she knew if she didn’t stop them soon, the desire pooling in her belly would win out and they wouldn’t be able to stop. So she pulled back with a pop, his eyes wild and startled that she’d stopped kissing him. 

His hand on her stomach didn’t stop moving and instead he shifted it around her body so it was flush to the dip of her back. His eyes were wicked as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel him at the front of her, gasping with how ready he was. He didn’t have to stick his hand in her skirt to know she was ready too. They were both keyed up, Nick just waiting for the go ahead signal and he’d pull her up the stairs, into the bathroom, anywhere really. 

“Nick…” she bit her own lip to hold back a moan when his kiss brushed her neck, the exact spot he knew drove her wild. “Later.”

“Yeah?” Nick responded and she felt his smirk on her skin and hissed as he moved to the other side, teeth grazing the spot under her ear. “That a promise, Spellman?”

“I _promise_ that if you bite my neck again nothing will stop me from wrapping my legs around you right here and now.” Sabrina gasped out and Nick stopped his work on her neck. He pulled back and stared at her, lips still plump from how he kissed her earlier.

“And that’s a bad thing why?” Nick reached and brushed her hair back. The gentleness of the gesture didn’t dampen the flames in her body, in fact it was all too reminiscent of how he’d done it the morning of the merge before slowly pressing into her. How he’d softly kissed her chest over her beating heart, praying it’d still be thumping in six hours. 

“Because…”. She was having a hard time coming up with a reason with him pressed up against her like that. She could feel the lust in his body, but it was his fingers on her cheek and the love letters they were writing with each stroke, that made it near impossible to turn him away. 

“Cousin!” Ambrose’s voice echoed through the house as he called for her. “Get off of Nicholas and get over here! It’s time for a Christmas Carol!”

“That’s why.” Sabrina grumbled, suddenly feeling a lot cooler now that Ambrose had broken her daze. Nick smirked at her, proud of himself for how hot and bothered her had gotten her. But she was proud too. Despite his smirk she could tell he was all kinds of frustrated too by how tight he was holding her back and how hard she could feel him down below. Nick sighed and pushed her back a little bit and neither hid their cloud of disappointment when the lack of pressure hit. “But later I promise.” She leaned down and pecked him sweetly, the quickness of it almost cruel, leaving them both wanting more. “It is Christmas after all.”

“So I’m staying then?” Nick asked her with a wink as he reached up to fix her headband and wipe her smudged lipstick from her chin. It took all she had not to bite his thumb so she distracted herself with buttoning his shirt and wiping his face too. 

He didn’t think she’d ever kick him out of her bed, even before the Void he hadn’t spent much time away from her. But now after nearly dying she wanted him there each and every night. 

“I want to fall asleep with you.” Sabrina spoke in a moment of gravity. Gone was the playful and flirty smile and Nick’s face had transitioned into something more serious too. She reached up and traced the line of his jaw and brushed her fingers against his lips. It wasn’t a gesture to rile him up this time. No, this time she simply wanted to touch him, because that right had nearly been stripped from her. 

“And you will.” Nick leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Forever and ever.” She smiled brightly at him and she counted her blessings again, the biggest one the warlock gazing down at her. “But really who said anything about sleeping? You have a promise to keep.”

That made Sabrina snort with laughter as she kissed him one more time, keeping this one light and tender, only breaking apart at Ambrose’s incessant calls again. 

Nick grabbed her hand and kissed it once before pulling her back to the others. They ignored the looks they received and Nick focused on refilling his hot chocolate and getting mulled wine for Sabrina. He wrapped his arm around her immediately as she curled into his side on the couch. The desire between the two hadn’t completely gone away. Instead it was just coated in love between the two, and decorated with the familial love swirling in the room. Being together could wait. Right now they wanted to hear Ambrose read A Christmas Carol, watch Hilda snuggle into Cee, and catch Prudence staring at Ambrose adoringly, trying to hide her affection. 

-

Prudence had nearly declined the invitation to the Spellmans for Yule. She and Ambrose were on shaky ground but together, whatever definition together meant for them, but it was hard to know where they stood. She had been enjoying herself, full to the brim with Hilda’s roasts and pies and experiencing rest and calm for the first time in a while. 

However sitting in the parlor observing how Nick and Sabrina took advantage of _their_ rest and calm nearly had her vomiting into her glass of mulled wine. Surely they knew no one wanted to see Sabrina perched in Nick’s lap, both so ridiculously happy and lips so close she was surprised their smiles weren’t one and the same. One could only imagine what they had gotten up to when they disappeared earlier into the hallway, or what had happened when they’d retreated to a corner to exchange gifts. Sabrina was still ogling over the picture collage he had made her the mortal way. And Nick had rambled to Prudence about the old Scratch family book of spells Sabrina had gotten her hands on. After a while they’d found themselves back together, taking up a lot of the couch and not caring that there were other people in the room when Nick went in for another kiss. Really the party was nearing its end and the two should head up the stairs and devour one another like they clearly wanted to. It was gross. 

And yet, her heart slightly yearned. Not for Nicholas. Definitely not for Sabrina. But for that sense of unyielding devotion, and she wondered if another Spellman could give it to her. 

Ambrose waltzed in the room and sat next to her on the couch. He threw his arm around the back of it, expecting Prudence to shove him off. But she didn’t and almost seemed to lean back into where his arm lay. 

“They’re an infinite source of entertainment, those two.” Ambrose joked softly as he nodded in the direction of Nick and his cousin. He’d learned he had to tread lightly around Prudence as of late. She’d allowed him ever so closer and he didn’t want to spook her. “It’s so fun to tease her about him, and Nick doesn’t seem to mind when she leans into him to soften the embarrassment.”

“They’re intolerable.” Prudence smiled slightly but then bit her lip, thinking more about the nauseating couple. “But they do seem...happy.” It’s the first time she’d acknowledged something positive about the two, that maybe this love nonsense wasn’t so bad. 

“That they do.” Ambrose agreed, locking eyes with her. Prudence bit down on her lip further, hoping it forced back her desire for that same joy. And ignoring the question of why allowing happiness to be made stronger by another was so terrifying. 

Before she could think, she reached out and touched his hair, grasping at it, and felt that pang in her heart when he leaned into her palm. That jolt had become more frequent and increasingly impossible to ignore. It didn’t hurt as it scraped against her chest this time, as it had before. It felt warm. Welcome almost.

For Ambrose her fingernails grazing his scalp was a familiar friend, one usually found in the throes of passion, tugging hard and accompanied by her teeth on his neck or a biting moan. But it was different this time and she seemed to notice it too, almost embarrassed by how she seemed to have been caught sinking into his own soft eyes. 

“Prudence.” Ambrose said, his voice so soft she could barely hear it. But she felt it, reverberating against her chest with how gentle he looked. She scurried up then and dashed out the door to the porch, not caring that her dress was short and it was cold outside. 

He made to follow her, ignoring the looks of concern from Nick and Sabrina who’d been startled by her sudden departure. He wouldn’t let Prudence get away this time, running after her if only to stand there wordlessly so she knew he wasn’t giving up. He wouldn’t force her to talk if she didn’t want to, but she would know the option was there.

She was leaning against the railing, hands gripping it with her hands as her back faced the front door. The wind was biting but she didn’t want to go back in yet. The sound of the door opening and shutting didn’t surprise her, yet it made her jump all the same. 

They stood there for a while with her back to him, Ambrose leaning on the house waiting for her to make the first move. He hadn’t spoken and she hadn’t looked at him but she knew it was him. Months ago in the beginnings of Nick’s relationship with Sabrina he had giddily told her that he could feel whenever Sabrina was near. He was astonished by the sensation of being so connected with someone that their pull was always there. Prudence had scoffed and laughed at him off, but then a few weeks later came to realize she had a tug of her own. A tug that told her it had been Ambrose that followed her out and not stupid Nicholas or her sister. 

A few minutes past before she turned painstakingly slow and met his eyes. They weren’t filled with annoyance or disdain as her father used to throw at her. They weren’t terrified as Nick’s had been when he stumbled to her room post Sabrina breakup. They were set firm on her but filled with understanding and invitation to take the lead.

“I don’t even know why you’re out here.” She said to him, trying first to push him away to see if he’d bend or break.

“You’re out here.” Was his simple reply, crossing his arms comfortably and in a gesture to try to keep himself warm. 

“I wasn’t raised like you. Or Sabrina.” Prudence began and Ambrose shifted at the change of topic, but kept his attention on her. “Really I wasn’t raised at all. Blackwood was my father all along and it took me nearly being sacrificed for that to come out. And when it did it wasn’t like he was overflowing with affection for me.” Ambrose simply nodded, following whatever path she was leading him down. “The only people I have ever loved are my sisters. And Dorcas is gone.” Prudence bit her lip nervously and Ambrose wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her nervous before. “I know you love me Ambrose.”

Ambrose puffed out a breath and scratched his head, trying to see where she was going with this. Her voice was still steady but he saw the cracks in her armor. She was still scared, but in Ambrose’s eyes she was as brave as they come. He knew this conversation was hard for her. Heaven, it wasn’t easy for him either.

“My mother fell in love with Blackwood and threw herself into a river. Nicholas’ love sent him to Hell and it nearly killed him. Why would I want that, Ambrose?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, a tear falling down her cheek. Ambrose thought he had it figured out. She was worried about what she would do if she gave herself into love. Blackwood's monstrous love had her mother taking her own life. And Nicholas had nearly lost himself too. But Ambrose learned he was wrong as she spoke again, eyes avoiding his. “I can’t let you do any of that. Not for me.”

“Prudence.” He finally allowed himself to respond and closed the distance, wiping the tears that traveled down her cheek. “That’s not going to happen.” 

“You don’t know that, Ambrose. You don’t know that you won’t do something stupid out of love for me, and I don’t know that I can take it if you do.” 

“We make our own choices, Prudence Night. My love for you is ours.” Ambrose didn’t deny how he felt, he wouldn’t now that it was out there. “It’s different from what Nick and Sabrina have, what your mother felt for Blackwood.” He chanced grabbing her hand and surprisingly she let him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know that you won’t.” She agreed. “But I don’t _know it.”_ She pulled her hand away from his and let her face fall into them, overwhelmed before pulling herself together and putting on the brave face she’d always had to wear. “It’s why I’m better off alone.”

“Now that, I don’t believe.” Ambrose pointed a finger at her with a firm tone. “You’re not meant to be alone. You don’t have to be on your own.”

“It’s better this way, Ambrose. Go back inside.”

“No.” He said and crossed his arms defiantly. He decided it was time to push her a little. “Not until you tell me how you feel. Not until you tell me you feel nothing for me.”

“Ambrose.” She warned and set her jaw. But she couldn’t send him away. She couldn’t escape the yearning she felt to just allow him to wrap her up in his arms. He was aching to do so. 

“You can’t tell me that, can you?” He raised his eyebrows. “You can’t tell me you feel nothing just like I can’t go back inside.”

“Ambrose.” She nearly whispered before finally letting it all down and locking eyes with his. “I love you so much it terrifies me.” His face softened, never imagining she’d actually admit to loving him. “I don’t even know what love is, Ambrose. How can I comprehend any of it”

“You think I understand it?” He huffed out a laugh as she let him hold her hand again. “You don’t think I’m scared too?”

“You are?”

“I’m petrified!” She smiled back, awkwardly enjoying their collective fear. “Prudence, I may have grown up with Sabrina but I don’t get this whole love thing ever. I’m not gonna try to take you to a Sweetheart's dance or make you a photo collage.” Prudence didn’t even try to hide her distaste at the thought of him doing those things and the flicker of Her fierceness made Ambrose smile. “But I do know I am infinitely happier when you’re near me. That I enjoy your company, like the way you fit when I hold you, that I feel the whisper of the word love. I’ve never felt this way and I don’t understand it but it’s not what I felt with Luke. And I don’t think it’s what you felt with Nick either. All I want is that you allow us to figure it out.”

“I suppose trying something new wouldn’t be the worst thing.” She admitted as she began to play with his hand. She looked into his eyes for her request. “Promise me we can take this love thing slow?” 

“You want to take everything slow?” He quirked an eyebrow and smirked and she chuckled, his hand in hers suddenly filling her with warmth everywhere. 

“Maybe not everything.” She bit her lip and winked at him. “I do love you, Ambrose. I just…” she paused. “I can’t be Nick and Sabrina.”

Ambrose snorted at that and pulled her to his side, kissing her temple and the sweet gesture didn’t make her run like it might have once done. 

“Trust me I don’t want to be. I much prefer you and I, darling.” 

“Darling?” She lifted her head from his shoulder and nearly glared at him. 

“Not good?” He clenched his teeth and awaited her lecture. But he looked so damn adorable like that and it made Prudence’s stomach turn with butterflies at the thought of finding someone _adorable._

“We’ll see.” She decided on, letting herself lean into a little affection. 

They stood outside there for a while, not completely whole but better than they were. It was enough for both of them that they’d acknowledged it all, that they weren’t walking on eggshells anymore. She was scared but she trusted him enough to put that fear in his hands. Ambrose was loyal and had proven he wasn’t going anywhere. Prudence had let some of her walls down and Ambrose believed she wouldn’t bolt. 

When they got back into the house Hilda informed them that everyone else had gone to bed, and she was just finishing cleaning up. Agatha had crashed in a guestroom and there was another set up for Prudence if she wanted it. She turned to Ambrose though and wordlessly pressed his lips to hers. They hadn’t kissed in months and it was a long time coming and made her hum with anticipation.

It was tender and soft, so unlike the hot and hurried kisses they’d shared before. But this one somehow made her feel even better, like he was wrapping her in his arms in that moment. When it was over he pulled her up to the attic quickly and they fell into bed, reconnecting the best way they knew how. Later they’d both swear it was different that time, that his deep breaths and her soft moans meant more. Neither would go anywhere until they figured out what this love was, and even then, they wouldn’t be far from the other’s side.

-

“So do you think they’ll work it out?” Sabrina called from where she was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. 

Nick was perched on his side of her bed, already down to just his boxers while reading the spellbook she had gotten him for Christmas.

“I think that odds are good that Ambrose and Prudence get together.” He yelled back as he licked his finger to turn the page, eyes never leaving it.

“I talked to her about it, she seemed hesitant.” She continued from behind the door and Nick wondered what was taking her so long. 

“And when I talked to Ambrose he was confident he could wait her out.”

“I talked to her about us.” Sabrina said and Nick smiled at the domesticity of the situation, talking to his love through the door as she got ready for bed. He hoped he found his way there every night for the rest of his life. He smiled too that they’d each managed to talk to one half of the couple that had escaped to the porch before bed. 

“Oh yeah?” Nick asked and Sabrina could hear the smile on his lips. 

“She apologized for sleeping with you and I told her I didn’t care.” 

“Sabrina...” Nick let the book fall to his lap as he sighed. They had talked about this and he hoped she meant it when she said she didn’t care. As if to prove her point she stuck her head out of the door and smiled at him.

“I really don’t, Nick.” She bit her lip as they both remembered her speech at Hilda’s wedding and he raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay well at least I don’t anymore. The important thing is I told her to hold onto love and never let go.”

“That’s good advice, Spellman.” Nick told her through a smile and chuckle as his attention turned back to his book and her head disappeared. He didn’t hear the door open and close. Nor did he look up when she cleared her throat.

“Know what else is good advice, Nicholas?” She asked him.

“Hmm?” He responded, still not looking at her. 

“Keeping your promises.” When he didn’t look at her she snapped her fingers, using a spell to force his gaze at her. “Also looking at your girlfriend when she’s talking to you.” 

Nicks gulped heavily as his eyes wandered from her head to her toes. She was wearing one of his dark button up shirts but it was undone, exposing her body to him. She was wearing bright red lingerie that accentuates her breasts and Nick tossed the book on the bedside table before rising to her level immediately.

“Sorry I was distracted.” Nick grumbled out, but his voice was nearly gone, stolen by the breathtaking creature in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to grab her waist, his thumbs immediately slipping under the band of her underwear and caressing her delicate skin. 

“I noticed.” She let out before biting her lip at his touch. “Do I have your attention now?”

“You have all of me.” Nick answered as he leaned down to her to kiss her. His hands moved to her ass, slipping underneath the fabric as well so he could feel her bare skin. She gasped into his mouth as he pulled her flush against him again. They had less layers than they had on in the hallway earlier in the night, and she still hadn’t fully recovered from that. So her gasp turned into a full blown moan when he rolled his hip against hers and squeezed her backside tight. “Are you ready to keep your promise?”

With a quickness he’d never seen her use she pushed him back until he fell onto the bed with a _humph_ and she wasted no time in whipping his shirt off of her and climbing into his lap. If he could tease her with gentle squeezes and thrusts, then she could do him one better, rocking her hips against his with such force that it had stolen the smirk right off of his face and replaced it with an exquisite look of pleasure. 

“Spellman, you're killing me.” Nick groaned out as she rocked her hips again and bit down on his neck, smiling at the effect she was having on him but knowing full well she was all kinds of turned on too. 

“I always keep my promises.” She told him as she stilled her movements and looked down at him. He stared up in wonder before reaching up and unhooking her bra letting it fall before sitting up and pressing his bare chest to hers.

He kissed her hard and she deepened it right away, impatient with the game of push and pull they were both playing. With her tongue rolling against his, she lifted her hips and taking her cue he slid down her panties before slipping his underwear off as well. 

They paused for a moment, her still astride his hips and his face close to hers. He reached out and took off her headband and brushed the curls from her face. 

“I love you so fucking much.” He told her as he kissed her in a way that proved it a hundred times over and slipping his hands between her legs. His fingers moved within her a few times, and she whimpered, incredibly sensitive from holding herself back all day. 

“I love you too, Nick.” She mumbled against his lips as she grasped at his curls, kissing him long and slow again. She reflexively jerked her hips when he bit down on her lip and curved a finger forward. The added friction against him when she reacted drew a begging groan from him along with a smirk. Typically she’d let him get her off like this, or with his tongue buried making her see stars. But today she was impatient and she wanted all of him close. Now. When she shuddered at his touch again she pulled back from his lips. 

“I think it’s time you get inside me.” She whispered to his mouth and angled herself above him, Nick taking care of the contraceptive and privacy spells. They’d waited long enough for this today and he didn’t want either of them to hold back. 

It was easy for her to slide down onto him, both groaning deep from the relief of finally connecting. When she had taken all of him, he kissed her neck, offering sweet bites and soothing rasps of his tongue. 

“Best Christmas ever.” He growled into her neck as they began to move with fervor, in perfect sync. He didn’t stop kissing her body throughout it, whether he was at her neck, jaw, or breasts. It muffled his groans slightly but she could still feel them, the sounds giving an extra vibration that she felt deep within her as they met each other thrust for thrust. Her own screams for more weren’t smothered by anything, and she thought she might be voiceless the next day from the amount of times Nick’s name fell off her lips in repetitive moans.

“Nick...oh my Hecate, Nick I’m close.” She breathed out as he shifted them more to get at a better angle. She wanted him closer, in a different way so she flipped them over. He was on above her now so she could wrap her legs around his waist and squeeze tight. She usually liked to finish on top, but there was something about the way he was looking at her tonight and the way she’d held on to her that morning that made her want to share the control. 

He took to the newfound power with passion, adding the hand that wasn’t in her hair to between them again to edge her along, never lifting his lips from her body as he pushed deeper into her and groaned out her name, feeling close himself.

It didn’t take much longer, a few more deep thrusts and nips at her breast for Sabrina to start to quiver, tightening around him and giving into the orgasm with a final, breathy call of his name. He helped her through it, and followed soon after she tugged on his hair and forced him to look at her. “Fall apart, Nick.” Came out of her perfect lips, pleasure washed in her eyes. He was powerless to deny her and did as he was told, collapsing on top of her and kissing the jagged scar on her chest once again, whispering over and over how much he loved her. 

It seemed like hours but was only minutes before he finally pulled out and off of her, immediately wrapping her in his arms and kissing her head. He loved the physical relationship he had with Sabrina, their passion always matching the others and always sharing the power. She’d given herself to him and trusted him and he would never take that for granted. 

But he also loved these moments where she clung to him, sweaty and sated and sighing at the gentle kisses she placed on her hair. He loved the invisible lines she’d trace on his arm afterwards and how her hair would tickle his chest as she laid on him. 

“Bright Solstice, Nick.” Sabrina said and Nick could already hear her voice fading into sweet slumber.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” He responded, enjoying her content giggle at the nickname. 

He held her close as she drifted off, even tighter as her adorable snores and puffs of breath fell against his chest. He’d listen to her breathe every second of every day. It was a reminder that she was alive and here with him for hopefully centuries to come. 

He fell asleep eventually too, exhaustion from the last few days and what they had just done taking over. He kissed her head one more time before he gave into his heavy eyelids. Before finally letting her gentle breaths be the lullaby it was and praying to Hecate tomorrow would be just as wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Nick and Sabrina are clearly endgame and Prudence and Ambrose are on their way. I choose to believe that the end of Part 4 wasn't real and I hope you liked my little delusional writing.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
